Empire of the Sun
by Katreju
Summary: AU. Amid a time of imminent insurgence, two souls are woven together through tragedy and a journey that will forever change the course of their lives and that of a nation.
1. Chapter One

_During the olden days, the Land of Gods had been plagued with political strife and continuous warfare. Although Heaven had decreed its people to be set apart from the world through the divine headship of the Emperor and his lineage, it had been the Shogun – the highest ranking general of the military - who had controlled and administered his will upon the land. In hopes of bringing about unity and peace, the country had been divided into provinces that were to be governed by powerful lords called daimyo. The daimyo were to serve directly under the Shogun as an elite group of rulers who were responsible for maintaining their territories and upholding the cultural teachings and traditions of their ancestors. _

_However, because of the nature of the man, it did not take long for the daimyo to abuse and revel in their power. Their eyes became clouded with greed as their minds rebelled against the code of honor they were to uphold in exchange for pursuing their selfish desires. In time, they sought to annihilate each other in order to obtain more territory and expand their individual power and wealth. _

_As a result, corruption and war had once again spread across the land. Regimes were formed and many family lines were eliminated. Thousands of names were lost from the pages of history and countless of lives were left vulnerable or destroyed. People struggled daily to survive and find inner peace. But still, no matter how hardened people's hearts had become, everyone continued to hold a strong reverence and pride for their country, especially when foreigners from the European continent began arriving on their shores._

_Centuries later, the warfare of the daimyo came to an end by a general named Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who later became Shogun into the seventeenth century. Under his leadership and discipline, the country started paving its way back toward unification with the reconstruction of the administration and social classes, redistribution of the land, and stronger regulation on foreign trade and affairs._

_Many were pleased with the changes and regained hope that one day the Land of Gods will become the nation that Heaven decreed it to be in the world. However, there were some who did not share the same opinions and had desired a different path away from the emerging ideals of the new era._

* * *

**Empire of the Sun**

**By: Katreju**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_The Month of Satsuki, 1619_

* * *

_Brother, please! Please don't leave me!_

Lady Orihime Inoue cried heavily as her quivering arms held onto the dead body of Lord Sora Inoue, the once great daimyo of the Tenkuu province. She sat alone in the middle of his master chamber, wailing out desperate prayers to the heavens as tears rolled down her ruddy, smooth cheeks onto his dull, sunken face.

It was hard to believe that a few hours ago his complexion had been the same as hers. His warm smile and jovial spirit illuminated the world around them as they celebrated yozakura with several members of their clan and neighboring villagers. Now he was cold and lifeless in her lap with his intestines gutted like a fish and a ghost of a smile sketched across his lips. Orihime embraced him tighter, not caring that she was soiling her beautiful jūnihitoe with his crimson blood.

_Please God…don't take him from me…please…_

Outside the master chamber, pandemonium took siege over the entire town. Ear-piercing screams and desperate pleas carried into the night as people were slain in the street, imprisoned within their homes or ran away to insure their survival. On the castle-grounds, the clashing of swords along with the fierce cries of the last remaining samurai fighting valiantly for Lord Inoue's honor echoed through the walls, but became fainter as they were struck down by the enemy's hand.

With what little hope she had left in her heart, Orihime prayed to the gods to grant them favor for triumph over the invaders. However, when she heard the announcement of Gorō Ito - Lord Inoue's strongest and most loyal general - and his soldiers had been killed, she realized that her prayer would not be answered and hung her head low in despair.

A loud cheer erupted in the courtyard which signaled for the army to begin their infiltration of the castle. The invaders entered and searched each room that crossed in their path. They destroyed everything that was deemed worthless in their eyes and boasted over the treasures they had attained while laughing and mocking Lord Inoue and his clan.

Disgusted by their haughtiness and disrespect of her brother and her people's heritage, Orihime felt a fresh wave of tears threatening to spring from her eyes as her enemies continued trampling over the shattered pieces of her soul.

All of the sudden, she heard the shoji door of the shrine room fly open. Her body stiffened and heart quickened as she waited for the one who discovered her to strike her down.

"What are you doing here?" asked a deep, callous voice.

Orihime slowly raised her head and took in the horned figure of the Samurai before her until her warm, honey-brown eyes locked with his icy, emerald-green ones.

"Do you understand Japanese?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" she responded.

"Then I will repeat myself only once. What are you doing here, woman?"

Orihime glanced over at the left side of his waist and saw Lord Inoue's swords and a scroll attached to his daishō. She looked away from him and her eyes filled with grief once again at the sight of her brother lying dead across her lap.

"That…is the question I should be asking you, Samurai. Haven't you already accomplished what your master set you out to do?" she asked.

"It would seem that I have not," he replied icily. "I have been ordered to kill every male relative who upheld the seal of the Inoue clan and anyone, including servants, who continue to pledge loyalty to your lord."

She immediately stared at him with a solemn face. "He was not only my lord. He was my brother."

Despite his stoic front, Orihime noticed his eyes had widened slightly from her confession. Although it was a different, more subtle response compared to what she had received in the past, she could not help but feel a little offended by his skepticism.

"Prove your relation," he commanded.

"I have nothing I can offer you except my word."

His eyes began searching her until he noticed two blue hibiscus-shaped hairpins clipped on the left collar of her robe. "The ornaments on your collar resemble the crest of the Inoue clan."

She nodded. "Yes. They were made and given to me on my twelfth birthday."

"Hand them to me."

Her fingers instinctively touched the hairpins. "Will I get them back?"

"I have no need or interest to keep such things."

Orihime gently laid her brother on the matted floor before she stood up and gradually walked over to the Samurai. When she was within an arm's reach of him, she took the hairpins off her collar and placed them into his hand. As he inspected them, she was able to get a closer look at his face and was immediately drawn to the two faded scars descending from both his eyes, making it appear as if he were crying. She thought it to be ironic considering his demeanor did not encourage her in the least to believe this man ever cried a day in his life.

After he was done with his inspection, the Samurai closed his hand around the hairpins and pierced his eyes into hers once again. He decided the accessories would be enough evidence to identify this woman if she was who she claimed to be. "I am to presume you are Lady Orihime Inoue of Tenkuu."

"I am."

"Then you will come with me."

Her eyes widened considerably. "W-What? Why?"

"You have eluded death tonight. Whether it was the work of some god or a miscalculation on my part, your survival could be of great purpose."

She shook her head and stepped back. "No."

"This is not up for negotiation, woman."

"No…I'm not going with you!"

Just as Orihime was about to make her escape, the Samurai snatched one of her arms and pulled her toward him. Tears welling in her eyes, she struggled to free herself from his grip as he dragged her out of the room and down the hallway.

"Don't do this, please!" she yelled. "I rather die here than go to the house responsible for the murder of my brother!"

The Samurai retained a straight-face. "You are behaving like a child."

"I don't care how I'm behaving! It's wrong of you to do this! Stop dragging me now!"

Without warning, the Samurai picked up the young girl and carried her over his shoulder as he walked down the castle steps and into the town. Orihime whined as she wriggled her body to get loose, but her captor kept a firm hold of her. It was not long before she became weary and gave up after she had no more strength left to fight.

Once they had passed through the town's main gate, Orihime looked over and saw a pink-haired, spectacled samurai saddled on a brown horse. He was among a faction of soldiers that carried not only spears and bows but a few firearms as well.

"There you are, Commander," the man grinned as he led a black horse toward them. "I was beginning to think you got lost. However, it appears that you have found treasure among the debris."

The Samurai mounted Orihime then himself on top of the black horse. "She is the younger sister of Lord Sora Inoue."

"Is that so?" he said with a coy smile. He turned his amber eyes on Orihime. "She's quite a beautiful creature. I'm certain that our lord will be _very_ grateful to you. He might even frequently indulge himself with this _luscious_ treat."

Orihime nervously shifted in her seat. She was uncomfortable under the gaze of this man along with others who took the opportunity to peer at her as well. What had her even more unease was the insinuation he made between her and their lord. It left nothing to the imagination and she started to fear for what would become of her once she arrived in their domain.

"I have already stationed a hundred ashigaru to guard against trespassers and secure the town," the Samurai stated. "Be certain that every head of the Inoue bloodline is collected and sent to my tent for inspection. And make certain that the body of Lord Sora Inoue is kept intact and brought to me as well."

"You're keeping me out of the fun, Commander," the pink-haired samurai let out a chuckle. "It's such a pity that I won't be able to observe the trophies with you. However, you can be certain that I will carry out your order with the utmost pleasure!"

A sudden explosion echoed through the area, causing everyone to look back at the castle and see smoke rising from the eastern wing.

"Delayed response, yes, but it appears that my new little invention works!" the pink-haired samurai laughed. "I can't wait to tell our lord about my discovery!"

Sitting back and watching her home be slowly consumed by flames, Orihime felt the world spinning around her until she collapsed into the arms of the stoic Samurai holding her captive.

. . .

Sunbeams seeped through the window and filled the room with golden radiance.

Orihime awoke to the sound of birds chirping then turned her head over on the pillow to see her hairpins lying next to her.

_That's funny. I always leave these on my dresser before I go to bed_.

She looked at the dresser placed in the corner yet noticed it was a different design from hers and had a sword stand on the surface. Her eyes narrowing out of suspicion, she sat up from the futon looking around the room and began worrying about her whereabouts when she could not find any of her personal possessions, furnishings and décor. All she found was a wall scroll displaying military achievements and honors along with a cabinet showcasing several books and pamphlets written in a foreign language and Japanese.

In that moment, Orihime came to the realization that she was in someone else's room. A _man's_ room.

Her heart pounding frantically, she hastily threw the blanket off her legs and inspected the sheets. When she did not find any bloodstains, she sighed out of relief to know that she had not been defiled. She then took notice of the simple white kosode she was wearing and hoped that whoever changed her out of her previous robes did not dispose them since they were custom made for her by her brother.

**Please…live for me…Orihime…**

A surge of images depicting his mutilated body and the violent siege of their home coursed through her mind. She began to tremble and whimper as the scenes and sounds from that night replayed over and over until finally her fingers gripped the sheets and tears flowed freely down her face.

Lord Sora Inoue, her beloved brother, was dead. She would never see his smile, hear his laugh or be in his presence ever again.

It was not fair. He had been a generous and noble man. A strong leader with many aspirations and desired the best for his country. And yet fate had rewarded him with an untimely death along with the ruin of his homeland and the people whom he led and loved as family. His legacy would not pass through the generations and it grieved her that she could not even give him and those who died their funeral rites since she was being held prisoner.

She fell forward, burying her face in the blanket as her copper-red hair cascaded around her like a curtain.

_I can never forgive them for what they've done. How can I?_

She heard a knock on the door and lightly raised her head from the futon.

"I am walking in," said a flat, taciturn voice that was oddly familiar to her.

"Wait, please." She sat up then used her arm to wipe away her tears. "Come in."

The door slid open revealing the man responsible for taking her hostage. Not dressed in armor, his jet-black hair was tied back into a low ponytail reaching just beneath his shoulder blades and his civilian attire consisted of a dark-green kimono with black hakama, tabi and fingerless gloves that covered his forearms. Since she was able to get a better depiction of him, Orihime realized that he was much thinner and shorter compared to the image of the man she thought to have been a demon.

The Samurai kept his eyes on her as he walked into the room and stopped at the foot of the futon. "You have finally awakened."

Orihime's eyes slightly widened. "Finally awaken? How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Oh." She paused. "May I ask where I have been staying?"

"You are in my private residence outside of the castle."

Frowning, Orihime kept her silence and sadly looked toward the window.

"Now that you are no longer comatose, you will make yourself presentable for your audience with the lord."

She waited a moment before returning her eyes back on him. "I will need my robes."

"Your garments are with a seamstress and will be returned to you once they are cleaned and mended. For now, you will wear what has been set aside for you."

Looking down, Orihime discovered a neatly-folded parcel and a small accessory bag next to the futon. She gently picked up the bundle and rubbed her thumb over the smooth material.

"A bath has already been prepared for you. Do not take long. I will be waiting for you in the hallway."

The Samurai proceeded to leave the room. After he slid the door behind him, Orihime stood up from the futon and made her way across the room toward the bathing chamber. Once she was inside, she exhaled quietly and began preparing for her bath.

About an hour had passed when she finally stepped into the hallway. She presented herself in a brown komon patterned with tiny dots and flowers, a beige obi around her waist, and white tabi on her feet. Her hair was styled back into a bun, but she allowed her bangs to frame her face with the help of her hairpins.

The Samurai, now wearing his daishō around the waist and a haori the same color as his kimono, remained leaning against the wall and said nothing to her.

"I'm ready," she murmured.

The Samurai straightened his posture and began walking down the hall. Orihime sighed, but followed behind him. Silence persisted between them as the two walked out of the house, through the front gate and made their way down the road.

. . .

As soon as they arrived in the outer court of the castle, Orihime was amazed to see the magnitude of servants working on the grounds. What astounded her even more was that she noticed most of them were not Japanese. Not that the foreigners' presence ever bothered her, but from what she knew about the Shogunate and the lords' regard for the western nations, she was a little curious to know why a staunch nationalist would permit them to live and serve under his care.

After stepping through the gate of inner court, Orihime could not help from admiring the peaceful and beautiful ambiance around her. There were many small houses, gardens and architecture to behold across the landscape, all clearly showing the lord's wealth and extravagant taste.

From a distance she spotted a group of courtesans sitting next to a lake. Most of the women were practicing their calligraphy while two of them played soft music with a shamisen and shakuhachi. As they made their way pass them, Orihime sensed the women staring at her and heard them whispering amongst each themselves. Feeling a little unease, she slightly quickened her steps and began to focus on her escort as he continued leading their way.

Before long they were walking through the halls of the main estate. As they drew nearer to the audience chamber, a silver-haired man wearing a gray haori and kimono stepped forward and blocked their path.

"Ah, it's great to see you again, General. I should have never doubted your capability to follow an order considerin' your meticulous nature and good-standing." He paused and took a step closer to Orihime. "And this must be the little sister of the late Sora Inoue. My, are ya a lovely flower. But I see that the rumors are indeed true of ya not resemblin' your brother or father. Care to explain why for me, girl?"

Orihime closed her eyes to prevent herself from glaring at the foxlike man. "I do not wish to talk about that with you."

His wily grin widened. "Seems like I angered the little princess, eh General?"

The Samurai responded to him with a piercing stare. "You should be more concerned about my temperament, Ichimaru. You are wasting valuable time here."

He sighed quietly. "Fine, fine. Follow me."

The silver-haired man led them around a corner and further down the hall. When they arrived at the audience chamber, he gently tapped on the door to inform their presence then slid it open after receiving approval to enter. "After you two."

The Samurai slipped his zōri off his feet then proceeded into the room, but Orihime was reluctant to follow his lead. Her blood went cold as she stared at the man sitting across the room in a kneeled position. He was dressed in a beige kataginu with matching hakama and a brown kimono that was the same shade of his hair - which was cropped unusually short with a long strand hanging between his eyes.

Seeing that she was stalling, the Samurai casted a cold eye at her. "Come."

Orihime shot him an unkind look of her own before slipping her zōri off her feet and stepping into the room. With her hands clasped together in front of her, she stood next to her escort and waited for the lord to speak.

As she waited, she noticed a dark-skinned man with braided dark-brown hair and a pale-gray bandanna covering his eyes standing in the right corner of the room. He was wearing a rustic-orange haori over a dark-purple kimono with hakama and had his left hand securely around his daishō. Despite his condition, he definitely seemed like a force to be reckoned with.

"Welcome to Naitsu Castle, Lady Orihime." The lord greeted. He bowed gracefully toward her then rose back up. "Please, come over and sit with me."

Caught off-guard by his greeting, Orihime walked forward and took a seat in front of him. She kept her eyes downward on her hands but she sensed that his were fixated on her.

"You are very beautiful." He reached forward to caress a few strands of her hair between his fingers, making her cringe inward from his touch. "Indeed a jewel above others. Tell me, how old are you, Lady Orihime?"

"I will be eighteen on the third day of Nagatsuki," she replied.

"You're still young yet your body deceives your youth." He released her hair and brought his hand down to his lap. "I'm certain by now that you are aware of who is responsible for the siege on Tenkuu."

Orihime clenched her hands into fists. "Yes. I am."

"Then you are aware that the province is now under my jurisdiction. I hold of all of Inoue's land and assets in my hands. However, this power that I have obtained is not secure. The Shogunate and other daimyo have always held Inoue in the highest esteem and will be devastated to learn he is dead. It is possible that few of them will even search for the party accountable and apprehend them by their own means.

"In time, however, their anger will fade and the grief over your brother will be long forgotten. Their focus will shift onto which of them rightfully deserves the repossession of Tenkuu since Inoue has no progeny or male relative left to be his successor." He lips lifted into a smirk. "Yet sitting before me is the key to preventing these circumstances from happening."

"I don't understand." Orihime said with a puzzled look. "I have no rights to my name so how can I stop the Shogunate from taking back my brother's land?"

The lord pulled out a scroll from his kimono and handed it to her.

Orihime studied the parchment and recognized it to be the same one that was attached to the Samurai's daishō during the siege. She quickly unrolled it and began reading. "This is my brother's will..." She carefully read through the print. By the time she was finished, her eyes had widened significantly and her mouth left opened from shock. "He named me as his heir! That means I'm…"

"Now do you see the power you wield? You are the governing ruler of Tenkuu, Lady Orihime. You have the authority to regulate and defend the province from the Shogunate and men who will come to desire its land and wealth."

_Men like you, _she thought.

"With the knowledge and experience that I have, I offer my assistance to help you reform the land into greater prosperity and security," he assured. "This is especially needed if you desire to restore the honor and legacy of your brother and your clan."

Her heart twisted inside her chest. She wanted that more than anything, but what would be the price that she had to pay to obtain it? Despite her intuition telling her the answer, she spoke up with feigned interest. "What would have to be done?"

"The simplest solution to establish our merger would be marriage."

She frowned. _I knew it. _

"Having a legal binding between us will not only strengthen your military power, but prevent the Shogunate and the other daimyo from taking advantage of your grievous situation. It will also give you more credibility as a leader to have unlimited amount of resources at your disposal and give you free reign to make decisions that are in the best interest of Tenkuu. Should the case that your authority is challenged, you will have my assistance on eliminating the issue and maintain peaceful relations with the administration."

Orihime remained still as she thought over his words.

"However, there are two matters that we must address before a decision can be made; the first being my marriage to Lady Yoshika."

"You're already married?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. Lady Yoshika is my second wife and comes from an affluent background much like your own. She is a beautiful, talented woman who has never wavered in her devotion to me. Nevertheless, in the last three years, she has been unable to carry her pregnancies to term and no offspring have been born to my name. This, along with other factors, has encouraged me to dissolve our marriage. Lady Yoshika will be distraught when she learns of my intent, but her removal is necessary for me to create a strong dynasty."

Orihime stared at him appalled over the lack of regard he had toward his wife and her feelings.

"The second matter is that I am concerned about your heritage," he stated. "Your physical features and the rumors that have been circling around since your birth make me speculate that you are not full-blooded Japanese."

Her eyes slightly narrowed as her fingers tightly clasped around the scroll.

"This would not be far-fetched to assume since your mother had was infamous for having sexual liaisons outside of her marriage. From what I have heard, she was quite taken with foreign men and preferred their company over her own husband's." His countenance darkened. "If that is true, your mixed-blood permits me to find other means of producing heirs. However, you will still be granted other privileges that come with being my wife, including the honor of spending time in my private chambers."

Orihime suppressed the bile coming up in her throat. She could not fathom kissing the man yet alone being intimate with him in _that_ manner. She felt the urge to gag and placed a hand over her mouth to conceal her disgust.

His lips curved into an amused smirk. "It seems that I have embarrassed you. Forgive me, Lady Orihime. It was inappropriate of me to talk about such things. But do tell me if these rumors are true. Be assured knowing that your answer does not negate my proposal."

Orihime softly bit on her lower lip. Uncomfortable as she was, she could not find a way out of this one. Plus she was not a liar and refused to become one now. Determined, she looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm-"

"Lowd Aizen!"

A light-blonde haired boy with freckles scattered across his cheeks and purple eyes interrupted the scene, causing everyone to immediately turn their attention on him. The Samurai, the foxlike attendant and the lord's guard sharply glared at the young intruder as he unapologetically ran into the room.

The guard took a few steps forward. "Wonderweiss, what have I told you before about entering rooms unannounced?"

Wonderweiss dropped to the ground and bowed at him. "Sowee, Mastah, but this bad!"

"Your apology does not excuse what you have done."

"It's alright, Kaname," Aizen said. "Speak, boy."

Wonderweiss sat up. "There fight with Gilga and Genrah Nel outside! Old Genrah tried stop them, but don't listen to him!"

After taking a few seconds to process the young boy's words, the lord rose to his feet. "Forgive me, Lady Orihime, but our talk will have to wait until after I have settled this disturbance. Please make yourself comfortable and delight in any amenities I have to offer. Ulquiorra will continue to be your guard and escort for the time being. Ask him anything and he will grant you your request."

Orihime nodded. "Thank you."

The three men followed Wonderweiss out of the chamber, leaving her alone with the Samurai who stood across the room waiting for her command. She remained silently seated for several more minutes before standing to her feet and turning around to face her aloof escort.

"Can you take me back to your estate?" she said, her face suddenly becoming downcast. "I'm…a little overwhelmed and want some time to think over everything."

"You do not have to explain yourself," he said sternly. "I do not want you to get the impression that I am interested in hearing your concerns and feelings."

"Don't worry," she said, her eyes rising to his challenge. "I didn't expect you to bring me any sort of joy or comfort. Even if I believed that you had a heart."

Their eyes briefly locked with each other before she quietly walked past him and headed toward the hall.

* * *

**Glossary**:

**Satsuki** – Old name for the month of May. Also known as the 'Month of Planting Rice Sprouts'.

**Tenkuu **– Sky, Air.

**Yozakura **– Cherry Blossom Festival (Hanami) that is celebrated during night. Literal: 'Night Sakura'/'Night Cherry Blossom'.

**Jūnihitoe – **A twelve-layer kimono (robe) that was only worn by the court ladies of Japan. It was a very high class and complex outfit that depicted a woman's status and character by the arrangement of layers and the colors she wore. Contrary to popular belief, the style did exist during the Edo period and the standardized number of layers had dropped down to five instead of twelve.

**Daishō** – Matched set of a long sword and a short sword used by the Samurai class. Depending on the time period and the samurai's status or rank, combination examples are katana/wakizashi, katana/tantō, tachi/tantō or long uchigatana/short uchigatana. Literal: "Big-Small".

**Ashigaru** – Foot soldier(s).

**Kosode** – Short-sleeved robe that can be worn as an undergarment (or also as an outer garment for women). Literal: 'Small Sleeve'.

**Tabi** – Traditional Japanese socks.

**Komon** – Literal: "Fine pattern". A type of kimono designed with a repeated pattern on the fabric. The specific style that was described on Orihime is an 'Edo komon'.

**Zōri** – Flat, thonged sandals made of rice straw or other materials.

**Kataginu** – Sleeveless, winged jacket with stiffened shoulders. Combined with hakama, the complete outfit is called _kamishimo_.

**Nagatsuki** – Old name for the month of September. Also known as the 'Month of (Autumn's) Long Nights'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not make any profit from writing this story. I'm simply borrowing Tite Kubo's characters for my sheer enjoyment. Also, most of the historical context has been researched and taken from various books and the internet. That being said, certain artistic liberties may still apply when seen fit for the story.


	2. Chapter Two

**Empire of the Sun**

**By: Katreju**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer, General of Lord Sōsuke Aizen of Naitsu, walked casually through the narrow alleyways of the samurai district with one hand embedded in his pocket and the other carrying a pouch he had just replenished with supplies and a new medicinal kit.

He went over his mental checklist to be certain that he did not forget any tasks while he was in town, but his train of thought was soon interrupted by a shrill voice calling out to him from behind. His feet halted and he slowly turned his head while retaining a straight face to confront the banshee, already knowing full well who she was.

A voluptuous woman with long, light-green hair and a discolored scar from her forehead to the bridge of her nose quickly walked over and stood next to him flashing a toothy smile. "It's been some time since we've last seen each other!"

His face was akin to a stone. "General Odelschwanck."

She let out a laugh. "I'm happy to see you too! Where are you heading right now?"

"To my house."

"Great! I'll join you! I need to walk off some steam anyway!"

Ulquiorra was about to object her self-imposed invitation, but decided that his time and energy would be better spent walking than arguing with a tenacious person like Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. He kept silent and proceeded walking down the alley with her following close behind.

"Japanese women have my respect for being able to wear these every day," Nelliel mused out loud as her fingers tugged on her crimson obi and the neck-collar of her off-white kimono. "They're beautiful and somewhat comfortable over time, but I much prefer wearing what you have on for casual clothing."

"If that's how you feel, why did you change your standard?" Ulquiorra said.

"It's not that I changed my standard," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and her eyes narrowing. "All of the hakama and haori I owned were ripped to shreds a week ago by that fool Nnoitra. He scattered the remains around my house and left a note saying that 'a woman's place is not on the battlefield' and that I should get over myself since I won't be in leadership for very long."

"And that is the reason why you fought with him earlier?"

She looked at him with surprise. "Word gets around fast, doesn't it?"

"If you wanted to be discreet, do not engage in public fights."

"Good point!" she chuckled. "Well, to answer your question, that was _not_ my reason for fighting. I was supervising over Pesche and Dondochakka training the younger soldiers in our regiment until Nnoitra and his followers showed up. He wanted to take charge of the session and his group started bullying the trainees. Before I could take control of the situation, Pesche and Dondochakka stepped in and tried to reason with him. The turning point was when Nnoitra unsheathed his sword and advanced on them, but I intervened and blocked his attack. It was a dirty move since neither of them had their weapons at hand and it was quite obvious he had malicious intent. For that alone, his fight with them became my fight with him. At some point, one of the soldiers brought General Louisenbairn onto the scene to quiet us down. It didn't work, of course. But when Lord Aizen arrived, well, that was the end of it. He was displeased with everyone, but very much so with me."

"That is to be expected," Ulquiorra stated. "As a samurai of higher rank, you should have handled the situation differently and not have allowed your emotions take over."

"You're right. But to be honest with you," her voice becoming serious, "I would do it all over again if it meant protecting Pesche and Dondochakka. They may be my subordinates, but they're also my family and I will never allow anyone to hurt them."

"Then you risk ruining your integrity for your idealism."

Nelliel laughed lightly. "I should've expected that sort of answer from you, Cifer-dono. You don't understand my feelings because there is no one you'll fight for."

Ulquiorra stared at her with contempt. "My sword and abilities are used to defend and serve Lord Aizen."

Nelliel smiled at him. "Yes, but I already took that into consideration. What I meant was that fighting for someone out of respect is vastly different than fighting for someone out of affection. Not to say that our loyalty to Lord Aizen isn't commendable, but it doesn't have the same fulfillment as fighting for the people you love."

Ulquiorra blankly stared ahead as they crossed over a red wooden bridge into the district he lived in. "Then you are correct. There is no person in this world that encourages such a desire in me."

"Well, at least Lord Aizen won't penalize you for it," she said, her voice dropping a pitch. "Thanks to today's little incident, my two weeks of leave have been forfeited. I'm being sent out to do reconnaissance in the south. Since Pesche and Dondochakka are unable to come with me, I have to form a new team for the mission. I'd ask you to accompany me but I heard you're still on guard duty, am I right?"

"Unfortunately," he replied monotonously.

Nelliel brought a finger up to her lips and looked as if she was in deep thought. "Hm…it's an easy enough assignment so I wonder why he chose you instead of someone lower ranked to do it. Then again, your dry and cold personality on top of being asexual does make you suited for the job."

"General-"

"I heard she is very lovely!" Nelliel quickly interrupted him. "The soldiers haven't stopped talking about her since you brought her here and the women are already staking their posts to make sure she doesn't enchant their men with her looks."

"All this concern over a child."

"What? How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

Nelliel looked at him in disbelief. "That's hardly the age of a child."

"Her defiance and immaturity speak otherwise."

Nelliel sighed and paused before speaking again. "This may be hard for you to do, but you should lighten up on her. She just lost her family, her home and the life she knew. It's quite understandable that she is not going to be exactly cordial or agreeable with any of us for a while…if ever. So in the meantime, you should…well, do your best not to be so rigid and unsociable."

"Are you finished?"

"I have one more thing to say then I'm done!" she said merrily. "In regards to what I said, she might warm up to you better and it could make having her around more…_tolerable_ for you."

Ulquiorra kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. "What happens during her stay will become irrelevant once she is under Lord Aizen's care. No matter what her decision may be, our time with each other is temporary. I will carry out my orders until then and await the day when Lord Aizen dismisses me back into the field."

. . .

Lady Orihime Inoue sat leaning against the door frame connecting the General's room to the outdoor hallway. She remained in a trance-like state for the last hour, gazing at the Japanese-style garden extending across the back of the house. The lush greenery covering the yard, the intricate arrangement of stone lanterns and trails, and a quiet pond filled with carp and stepping-stones provided a calm environment to seek solace and peace. Yet grief and confusion continued to ensnare her mind and heart.

Orihime closed her eyes and breathed in the soothing, sweet aroma of citrus and cedar lingering in the air right before she heard the door from across the room slide open. She slowly looked to her left and saw a beautiful, fair-skinned young woman with wavy, black hair loosely tied back from her face and dressed in a wine-red kimono adorned with a black obi.

Not noticing Orihime until after she entered the room, the young woman's amber eyes raised slightly before letting out a soft chuckle. "Oh! Excuse me, my lady." Her voice was gentle and mellow. She sat on her knees and bowed. "I thought you were out with the master."

"It's alright," Orihime responded gently. "Do what you have to do, Miss, um…"

Rising up, the young woman gave her an endearing smile. "I'm Hisae. Please let me know if you need anything to make your stay here more comfortable."

"Thank you," Orihime frowned, "but I don't think I'll ever be comfortable here."

Hisae dropped her smile and looked at the young girl with sympathy. "I understand the hardship of being uprooted from your home. The sadness, anger and pain you feel from losing everything you love…but after some time has passed and your wounds begin to heal, you might find yourself adapting to the road that has been paved for you."

Orihime let a strained laugh escape her lips. "Even if I have to commit myself to a man who has destroyed everything that I hold dear, including the people that I love?"

Hisae waited a moment before speaking again. "It will not be easy and it will certainly be frustrating and painful at times. But as one woman who had suffered greatly and found peace again, I know you too will come through this, my lady." Hisae reassured her with a smile. "I'll leave now to give you your privacy. But if you like, I can bring you tea and something to eat."

A faint smile made its way across Orihime's face. "I'm fine at the moment, but thank you."

Hisae nodded and proceeded out the room. When Orihime could no longer hear her steps, she rose to her feet and walked over to where the folded futon was stored. She kneeled down and picked up Lord Inoue's will where she had left it after returning from her audience with Lord Aizen.

_Now do you realize the power you wield? You are the governing ruler of Tenkuu, Lady Orihime._

The memory of those words made her fingers tighten around the scroll. Tenkuu, the land and the people her brother had selflessly devoted his life to, was now her responsibility. She had been repeatedly asking the gods why he would take such a huge gamble on naming her his successor when he could have handed his title over to someone else. Someone more deserving and qualified than her. Nevertheless, no matter what his justification was, Lord Inoue entrusted her with this task.

He believed in her. He had always believed in her. Right now, though, she needed to believe in herself. She must pull herself together and rely on her own strength and wit so that his faith would not be in vain.

There were so many things that needed to be resolved, but before she could do anything, she had to take into consideration Sōsuke Aizen. Deep down she wanted to fight him so she could avenge her brother and clan, but the lord had made certain that she would not have the means to retaliate. He had taken unwarranted measures to ensure that he would have possession of her homeland but was now willing to let her have authority as the rightful heir _if_ they were to unite through marriage.

Her heart sunk further into her chest. She had long ago given up her dream of marrying and raising a family, but she had created other dreams for her life - plans that had given her a sense of purpose and hope toward the future. All of that which now conflicted with the path her life was heading down.

But if she did not exercise her rights as heir, the Shogunate might repossess the province or grant it to another lord they deem fitting. As much as she respected the Shogun and his administration, she could not agree to the idea of Tenkuu being in someone else's possession when it had been governed by her clan for ten generations. Unfortunately, the measures she needed to execute felt like a contradiction to everything she was fighting for and an indirect slap to the faces of those suffering from the siege. Yet there were no other options she could take in order to keep what became her most precious possession in the world.

Orihime heard her stomach growl and patted it with her hand. "Maybe I should have taken up Miss Hisae's offer…" She lightly laughed before hearing footsteps coming from the hallway. _Perfect timing!_ "Miss Hisae, I think I will take some tea and food now!"

"Hisae is cleaning the meditation room."

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin and swiftly turned around to see Ulquiorra staring at her impassively from the doorway. "I thought you were in town!"

"I did not need to stay there longer than I require."

"Were you afraid that I'd run away?"

"No. You have too much at stake to even consider the idea."

Orihime grumbled under her breath. She hated that he was right and had somehow rubbed it in her face.

"However," Ulquiorra continued, "had you gone through with your foolish plan, I would have tracked you down and arrested you before you could even set your eyes on the main gate then hold you in contempt at the magistrate's office until your punishment had been decided."

"You take your work very seriously," she replied with widen eyes.

The Samurai General made no effort to respond.

Orihime's expression went from surprise to prim. "Well then…since you're my caretaker, I would like for you to go to Lord Aizen and tell him that I request an audience with him. Be sure to mention to him that he will get my answer to his proposal."

"Do you have other petitions?"

She looked away from him. "No. You may leave now."

He stepped out of the room leaving her alone in silence.

. . .

The sun was setting when Orihime found herself back in Sōsuke Aizen's audience chamber. She was sitting and waiting patiently for the lord to arrive with Ulquiorra standing quietly next to her. She had been surprised to hear so soon from the general that her request had been approved and that the lord was willing to see her this evening. He must have been eager to hear her decision whereas she dreaded the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

The chamber's main door was opened by the dark-skinned guard she saw from earlier and she watched him step into the room with Sōsuke Aizen following behind.

Orihime straightened her posture and kept her face firm. There was no going back now.

"Good evening, Lady Orihime," Lord Aizen said.

Orihime returned his greeting with a bow. "Good evening to you…my lord." She rose up and sworn that she saw his eyes beam in delight over her reception. "I apologize if I've interrupted your schedule."

The lord sat across from her. "Not at all. I'm pleased to see you here."

"I'm glad then for I've come to speak with you about my decision."

"You have my undivided attention."

"Well…after much consideration, I believe it would be in the best interest of everyone to accept your proposal."

"You are certain?"

"I am," Orihime assured. "Our marriage will be beneficial not to only us, but to my clan. I desire nothing more than to help my people get back on their feet and move pass this difficult time…which brings me to the request I want to ask of you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "A request?"

"Yes. I ask for your permission to let me to return to Tenkuu. I desire to give my brother and the men who died for him their funeral rites and a proper burial."

"You don't believe the peasants are taking care of that matter?"

"I believe they are, but I would like to be there to offer my help…and for my heart to be at peace."

He rested his chin on his hand. "You seek closure."

"Yes. I do." Orihime watched him close his eyes and contemplate over her request. It felt like a long time had passed before she decided to speak again. "If you like, please grant this as a wedding gift to me and I'll never ask anything from you again."

Another moment went by before Lord Aizen opened his eyes and smirked at her. "I'm impressed by your devotion to your people, even more so that you are willing to make sacrifices for their sake. How long do you plan to be away?"

"I would like to stay until after the shonanoka. I promise that I will return after the ceremony is finished."

"Very well, Lady Orihime. You have my permission to leave Naitsu."

Orihime hid her joy but quickly bowed at him. "I'm very grateful, my lord."

"However you will not be going alone," Lord Aizen said as he looked upward at Ulquiorra. "I am assigning Ulquiorra to accompany you."

Orihime felt her face twitch. _What!_

Ulquiorra stood firm. Discontented but firm.

"This arrangement will ensure your return as well as your safety," Lord Aizen said, looking back at Orihime. "I desire to learn more about you, but that will have to wait until your return. You two will need at least a day to get there. I suggest you both plan your trip accordingly and get some rest."

"I understand," she replied.

Lord Aizen rose to his feet, prompting Orihime to do the same. "I wish you both a safe journey."

"Thank you, my lord."

Orihime graced him with one more bow and headed toward the door. Ulquiorra bowed at his lord and was about to make his leave, but stopped his footing when he heard his name called out from behind him.

"Keep your eye on her," Lord Aizen stated inaudibly low. "Make sure she doesn't do anything to jeopardize our progress."

"You have my word," Ulquiorra answered solidly. He slipped on his sandals then walked out of the audience chamber to follow after his young red-haired ward.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Shonanoka – **"Seventh day after death". A memorial service is held on this day for those who wish to offer sutras and prayers. The ceremony is part of the final ritual to ensure the souls of the deceased are able to be at peace and join their ancestors.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not make any profit from writing this story. I'm simply borrowing Tite Kubo's characters for my sheer enjoyment. Also, most of the historical context has been researched and taken from various books and the internet. That being said, certain artistic liberties may still apply when seen fit for the story.


	3. Chapter Three

**Empire of the Sun**

**By: Katreju**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The sun barely peeked over the mountains when Orihime and Ulquiorra arrived at the main gate of town. He had told her the night before they must leave before dawn if they were to reach Tenkuu by mid-day. At the time she had willingly agreed to his plan, but now regretted her support of it as she yawned and groggily passed through the gate with eyes half-opened.

On a road heading into the plains, a young boy who looked no older than nine years of age was holding onto the reins of the black horse that belonged to the General. As they drew closer to him, Orihime took interest in the child's features. His black hair, amber eyes and fair skin reminded her of someone but she could not place who.

"Good morning, Master!" The boy bowed at Ulquiorra. "I made sure your horse was well fed and had plenty of water for the trip. I also packed some extra feed in case he gets hungry again."

Ulquiorra acknowledged him with a nod and the child turned his attention on Orihime.

"Would you like me to help you up, Lady Inoue?" the boy asked.

"Oh…" Orihime said, his question snapping her out of her daze. "That's alright. I can manage by myself."

The boy looked at her skeptically. "…Are you sure, my lady?"

She smiled at him. "Positive! This shouldn't be hard for me to handle."

Orihime walked over to the horse and placed her hands on top of the saddle. She pushed herself up and leaned forward using her knee to steady herself, but quickly lost her balance and yowled as she tottered forward with her legs exposed in the air. Her cheeks flushed, she looked back over her shoulder to see Ulquiorra's sharp eyes giving her an incredulous look and the child awkwardly looking away from the scene. It then dawned upon her why she should have taken the offered assistance: her attire.

Her normal riding clothes would have consisted of a kosode, umanori and waraji. But since she currently had limited choice over her clothing, she had dressed herself in a fuchsia kimono patterned with white lilies and a soft-pink obi. The garment was beautiful but much too elegant and constricted for horse riding, which she had just proven by making a foolish spectacle of herself.

Orihime laughed nervously before quickly adjusting herself on top of the saddle with her legs dangling on the left side. "I'm sorry! I'm sure you guys didn't need to see all that!"

Not saying a word, Ulquiorra mounted on top of the horse behind Orihime and secured their traveling pouches over his shoulder. He then circled his arms around her to take hold of the reins which caused her to scoot slightly forward so there was some space between them.

The young boy waved at them. "Have a safe trip!"

"Arre arre," Ulquiorra commanded and the horse instantly took off into the plains.

When they were several miles away from Naitsu, Ulquiorra felt the young woman shifting in her seat. He tried not to pay any mind to her and kept his focus on the road ahead. It was not until she was trying to lift up her right leg that he threw away his apathy and broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make myself comfortable," Orihime replied. After one more attempt, she was able to finally bring her leg over and sat in a straddle position. "This feels much better!"

_Outlandish_, he thought. Was this girl truly of noble blood? In truth, though, her lineage had remained ambiguous. Though she may be a daughter of the Inoue clan, it was obvious to him from the moment they met that she was not Japanese or at least half and mixed with another race and more likely one from the Northern Countries. If that was the case, then the rumors about her held some truth after all.

Orihime let out a long, dramatic yawn. "I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Please don't forget about the stop we have to make before going to the capital."

"I have not forgotten," he assured.

Before long, the young red-head fell asleep with her head unintentionally resting against Ulquiorra as if he were a pillow. Of course he did not approve of the role he was now playing in her comfort, but knew there was no other alternative for him given the situation. He further justified that if she remained asleep then she would not create any mischief that would draw attention to her, or him for that matter.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm and wet spreading across his shoulder. He instantly looked down and noticed that Orihime was sleeping with her mouth wide open and leaving a puddle of drool on his kimono.

Ulquiorra slowly lifted his head back up and returned his eyes on the road.

This was going to be a long day.

. . .

Tatsuki Arisawa walked along the misty, narrow road leading from the rice fields into a quiet rural town. As she approached the main gate, she noticed a small group of ashigaru loitering nearby and proceeded silently past them.

"You look roughed up, peasant!" one of the soldiers shouted at her. "Been messing around in the fields all night?"

Tatsuki resisted the urge to turn around and knock him out. As much satisfaction it would bring her, she did not have the energy to waste over a worthless dog. The last two days had pushed her body to its limits. She was tired, dirty and sore, but most of all she was livid. She slammed the front door to her family's house open and walked inside to see her parents talking with the chief monk from the shrine.

Her mother, with concern written all over her face, stood up and quickly walked over to her. "Did you find out anything?"

Tatsuki angrily looked away from her. "No."

"I'm sorry, dear," she replied sadly.

"I'm not giving up yet," Tatsuki stated. "I just need to rest for a moment then I'll go back out."

"I'll make some breakfast for you."

Tatsuki's mother went into the kitchen while Tatsuki went over to her father and the monk. Both men stood to their feet and her father placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to angrily look down at the floor. "I'm fine, Pa."

"I know," he said gently as he watched Tatsuki's scowl deepen. "Go take a bath. After you've had something to eat and rested, we'll continue looking your friend."

"…Alright."

He firmly patted her on the shoulder before walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him.

"I sense that Lady Orihime is alive," the monk spoke with great confidence.

Tatsuki quickly moved her blue eyes onto him. "How do you know that?"

"While I was praying last night, an odd vision came to me."

"A vision?"

The monk nodded. "There was a menacing spirit shrouded in great darkness. It was positioned in a fighting stance, preparing to attack with a katana in its left hand while protectively holding a gem shaped like a hibiscus in its right. It's not common for one to carry their sword in their left hand, but my attention was drawn more to the accessory the spirit possessed."

Tatsuki had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't follow."

"Since the Heian era, the hibiscus has always been the symbol of the Inoue clan." He watched Tatsuki nod slowly. "Therefore, it is my belief that the accessory might represent Lady Orihime."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And the shadow thing?"

"It's unclear to say, but given the current circumstances, it might be a representation of the people who attacked the castle."

"…So you're telling me, because of this vision, you think that Orihime has been kidnapped."

The monk nodded again. "It's very possible."

"If that's true…she's even further out of my reach…" she said glumly.

"Please do not despair," the monk smiled warmly. "There is no distance between two people whose hearts are connected."

As cheesy as his comment was, Tatsuki could not prevent the corners of her frown from turning upward into a grin.

"There's that lovely smile of yours," he said.

After slapping his arm with a light pat, Tatsuki walked over to the door leading to the back of the house. Before sliding it open, she turned around to face the monk once more. "It's no surprise why you and Orihime get along so great."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You both are very kind and inspiring people. Two traits I _definitely_ don't have," she snickered. "Lord Sora was the same, ya know, but he's…it's still too unreal to believe…but I'm going to keep pushing forward for Orihime's sake. And…I'm not much of a spiritual person, but if you can ask the gods to listen to me this once, I'd be very grateful."

"You don't have to ask me to do that, Miss Tatsuki, even though I believe they already hear your prayers."

Tatsuki snickered again. "You're way _too_ nice, hōshi-sama."

"You're the one who is being too nice. You can just call me Hachigen."

"Nah, you're still a monk and deserve respect. But since you don't like being called by your title, I'll just call you 'Monk Hachi'," she smirked.

His smile broadened. "That is fine by me, Miss Tatsuki."

. . .

Crouching on the shore, Orihime cupped her hands together and submerged them into the crystal blue waters of the lake. She then brought them upward and splashed her face with the small pool she had made, delighting in the water's coolness as it saturated and refreshed her skin. She started patting her face dry then turned to her companion who was busy quenching its thirst.

Despite the many horses she ridden in the past, this was the first time she had ever seen a true black. A stableman once told her that their breed was very rare and if you came across one then Daikokuten smiled down on you with great favor. Now that she seen one up close, she understood why and marveled at the grandeur of the stallion next to her. Strong-built, compact yet elegant with a thick mane and tail, she could not help thinking that the stallion was somehow fitting for the General.

Her hand reached forward to stroke his mane. She smiled when he did not flinch away from her touch, pleased to know that he did not inherit his master's cold temper.

"We will be leaving shortly," she heard from the other side of the horse.

Orihime stood to her feet and peeked over to see Ulquiorra straightening the collar of his kimono. "Did you get the stain out?"

His expression remained neutral as his eyes met hers in a stare down.

She cocked an eyebrow. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' is fine, you know!"

"Does it concern you that much?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, I _am_ sorry that you had to suffer with my drool getting on you. It's pretty disgusting and rude had I been aware of what I was doing. But if you're going to continue acting this way and not accept the tenth apology that I gave you, then I'll stop feeling guilty about it and be more unsympathetic should it happen again in the future."

He walked over and stood next to her. "If you are done babbling, I will help you onto the saddle."

Orihime glanced at his kimono then pouted her lips at him as she waited for his assistance. Ulquiorra placed his hands on her waist, lifted her onto the saddle then lifted himself and took his seat behind her. As she resumed a straddle position, he secured the pouches over his shoulder once again and steered the horse away from the lake and back to the crossroad.

"We have to go down that path to get to the village," she said with her finger pointing at the east road. "The other one will take us to the castle."

"You do not have to tell me," he stated matter-of-factly. "I am familiar with this area."

The implication of his words felt like a stab in her heart and she moved her hand over her chest as if it would erase her pain. "…Of course you are…" she replied somberly.

Ulquiorra stared down at her briefly before commanding his horse to run forward. As they rode into the forest, Orihime kept her brown eyes on the path ahead and her hand clinging to the collar of her kimono. She thought about her closest friend and all the families who lived in the village and hoped they were not experiencing great loss like she was.

_I'll be there soon, Tatsuki. _

. . .

As if a voice called to her in the wind, Tatsuki awoke from her nap and looked up at the noonday sun from the tree she laid under. She quickly sat up and rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. "I must've overslept."

Picking up the knapsack her mother prepared for her, Tatsuki placed a straw hat on her head and set out to the village dōjō. It did not take her long to get there and when she arrived, she found her father tidying up the training hall while whistling a peculiar tune. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the door frame. "What do you have stuck in your head now?"

Tatsuki's father acknowledged her with a smile then resumed aligning the wall scrolls that were next to the altar. "I'm not sure, but I heard several people singing it during yozakura and I haven't been able to get out of my head since."

Tatsuki grinned mischievously. "Was this when Danno and his pals were wasted and danced like fools in the fields?"

He laughed heartily. "No. _That_ song you'll never hear coming out of my mouth. I was referring to the one about the spring season, specifically about the cherry blossoms. I don't quite remember the words, but perhaps Lady Orihime knows it and can reteach this old man after we find her."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You're thirty-eight, Pa. That's hardly old."

"Tell me again when you're my age," he said as he began shutting all the doors.

Tatsuki snickered before changing the subject. "Anyway, Ma told me to tell you not to worry about anything. Oki and her family will keep an eye on her while we're gone."

"We are privileged to know good people. It's rare to come across in this day and age."

"No surprise, really. The good folks are either overshadowed by corrupt idiots or preyed on by the jerks who abuse their power."

"An unfortunate reality we live in." He picked up his knapsack and walked over to his daughter. "We can leave now if you're ready."

"I am," she stated with no hesitancy.

"Then let's be on our way."

After leaving the dojo, the two decided to take a back road that snaked out of the village and into the valley. They wanted to avoid suspicion with the ashigaru and leave without creating any hassle that would delay their mission. Once they succeeded crossing through the rice fields, Tatsuki became less tense but kept her defenses up as she lead the way.

"Do you have any ideas as to where we should look first?" he asked.

"No," Tatsuki frowned. "But I thought maybe we can search around the neighboring towns before going outside the province."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Orihime couldn't have gone unnoticed. With those big eyes and that fiery mane she has, people had to have seen her."

"True. And we might be able to gather information about the army occupying the castle," He paused, his face stern. "It's still hard for me to believe that Lord Inoue would have enemies, especially ones that would take drastic measures to end his reign. This conduct was common back in warring days, but it is unfounded in this new era. I hope that the Shogun will step in and take control of the situation before it can spread and get any worse."

Tatsuki scoffed at his last remark. "I doubt he'll do anything. The Shogun already has demands and issues that take precedence over his own people. That old man will be near his grave by the time he realizes one of his own fudai is dead."

"Watch your tongue," he rebuked. "People have been known to lose their heads over what they speak about the Shogun."

"Don't worry, Pa," Tatsuki said, swatting him on the back. "Your heir will still be in one piece before you retire."

"When you can learn to rein in that mouth, I'll believe you."

Their conversation cut short when the sound of a galloping horse became audible in their ears. Tatsuki suspiciously looked at the road up ahead and placed a hand on her tantō. "It's coming toward us."

Her father tilted up his straw hat. "It might be a government official or a samurai." He positioned his hand over his tantō. "Be on your guard, but don't attack."

Tatsuki nodded as she waited for the stranger to reveal their self while tightening her grip on her weapon. However, when the figure came into closer view, her eyes grew wide and her heart quickened.

Coming from the other direction, Orihime spotted Tatsuki and her father standing in her and Ulquiorra's path and yelled out frantically. "Please stop the horse!"

Identifying the reason behind Orihime's sudden outburst, Ulquiorra shifted his weight back on the saddle and pulled back the reins until his horse stopped a few yards away from the traveling duo. Orihime immediately jumped off the saddle and hastily ran ahead until she was able to embrace Tatsuki in her arms.

"Tatsuki," she said, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Too stunned to say anything at first, Tatsuki returned her friend's embrace and held back her tears. "Silly, of course I'm alright. It looks like you are too."

Orihime said nothing but nodded.

Tatsuki's father smiled down at the girls and placed his hands on their shoulders. "It appears that we won't have to go searching for you, my lady."

"You both went looking for me…?" Orihime asked in surprise.

"Of course!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Did you think we wouldn't set out to find our beloved friend?" said Tatsuki's father.

Touched by their words, Orihime held back her second wave of tears and genuinely smile for the first time in days. As the three continued with their reunion, Ulquiorra stepped off his horse and headed toward them. He ceased his steps when he was within closer vicinity but kept his eyes fixed on the young red-head. Tatsuki's father eventually noticed the samurai's presence and acknowledged him by bowing his head. "Thank you for bringing Lady Orihime back to us. We're very grateful."

"You have the wrong impression," Ulquiorra said dryly. "I brought her here for a visit and nothing more."

"What do you mean 'only for a visit'?" Tatsuki asked defensively.

"That girl is not staying with you. She will be returning with me once she has finished her tasks here."

"Is that so?" Tatsuki glared at him, releasing her hands off Orihime. This man's attitude was rubbing her the wrong way and she did not want to hurt her friend with her strength. "And what makes you think that I'm going to let you take her? I don't even know who you are."

"That is irrelevant, as are you in matters concerning her."

Tatsuki stepped forward with her fist directed at him. "Why don't you come over and say that to my face!"

"Calm down, Tatsuki," her father said, observing the two swords tied to Ulquiorra's waist.

Tatsuki looked back at her friend. "Who is this guy, Orihime?"

"Um, well…" Orihime said, fumbling for words. "He's kind of my escort..."

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "This jerk is your escort? Is he a member from your clan?"

"No…he's not. He's-"

"General of Lord Sōsuke Aizen, Ulquiorra Cifer of Naitsu," Ulquiorra boldly interrupted. "I am also the guardian of his betrothed and the daimyo of Tenkuu, Lady Orihime Inoue."

Silence enveloped around them like a vast ocean. Once Tatsuki processed the information, her blood began to boil. Finding out that Orihime could be their new daimyo was a huge and unexpected revelation, but to learn that she was engaged to some man probably twice her age? Who without a doubt could take advantage of her and ruin her life? Her hands clenched into fists, she began an intense staring match with the stoic General. "…There is no way that Orihime would agree to that."

"You can choose to stay in denial," Ulquiorra said nonchalantly.

"Shut up! I know that you're lying!"

"He's not lying, Tatsuki," Orihime gently intervened. "I am the daimyo of Tenkuu and I intend to take Sōsuke Aizen as my husband as soon as we're able to be married."

Dead silence commenced again as Tatsuki slowly turned her head and stared fearfully at her friend.

Not saying anything more, Orihime feigned a smile.

* * *

**Glossary**:

**Umanori** – Tight-fitting trousers (hakama) that are divided in the legs and can be worn for horse-riding.

**Waraji **– Sandals made from straw. Standard footwear for commoners, but were also worn by the samurai and ashigaru.

**Hōshi-sama – **Respectful title used for a monk, typically one who practices Buddhism.

**Daikokuten – **One of the Seven Lucky Gods. God of wealth, commerce and trade.

**Fudai (daimyo) – **Class of lords who held close standing with the Shogun and were part of the inner court. These were vassals who had pledged their allegiance and garnered the trust of the Shogun before his ascension, or were descended from those served his clan. The opposite of this is Tozama (daimyo), who were considered outsiders for either having fought against the Shogun or remained neutral during the war.

**Tantō – **Short sword, like a dagger or knife, which was either single-edged or double-edged.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not make any profit from writing this story. I'm simply borrowing Tite Kubo's characters for my sheer enjoyment. Also, most of the historical context has been researched and taken from various books and the internet. That being said, certain artistic liberties may still apply when seen fit for the story.


	4. Chapter Four

**Empire of the Sun**

**By: Katreju**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Tatsuki's mother happily walked into the room carrying a tray with four cups of warm tea. She kneeled down and lowered the tray in front of Orihime,who picked up a cup and thanked her, then turned to her husband and daughter who each took a cup for themselves. The satisfied gleam in her eyes soon turned into one of puzzlement as she looked around the room.

"Where is the young man that was with Lady Orihime?" she asked.

"He's waiting outside 'til we're done talking," Tatsuki said crossly. She took a sip of her tea. "You might as well drink the cup you made for him so it won't go to waste."

The woman looked at her husband, who gave her a nod and a look that told her he will explain everything to her later. She understood and quietly stood up with the tray and walked back into the kitchen. The man turned his attention on the young red-head who seemed to be in a good mood and enjoying the tea she was given. Normally someone in a dire situation such as hers would not be in such high spirits, but this girl…

"My lady," Tatsuki's father started, grabbing ahold of Orihime's attention. "Are you certain you've thought over your decision thoroughly? As someone who was part of Lord Inoue's council, I might be able to find other means of assistance so that you don't have to go through with this union."

Orihime gently set her cup on her lap. "I've had a lot of time to think about this and I'm certain that I'm doing the right thing. But even if I was unsure about my decision, I know there are no other options I can take since I do not have the power and resources my brother once had. Therefore, I have to do what's best with what I've been given so that the road to recovery will be smoother and hopefully quicker for everyone."

Tatsuki grimaced as her hands tightened around the cup she held.

"I understand," the older man leaned forward in a bow. "Forgive me for overstepping my place."

Orihime frantically waved her hands out in front of him. "A-ah, you don't have to do that! You were trying to help me and I really appreciate that. And despite all that has happened, I…" She paused and meekly looked down at the floor. "I know that I'm not my brother, nor will I ever be, but I was hoping that your village can continue being an ally with my clan. I would really appreciate having your support and maybe I can learn some things from you along the way. Still, you don't have to if you don't want to. I will understand and I won't take away your title if you say no."

She felt a firm grip on her shoulder and immediately looked up into the deep-blue eyes of Tatsuki's father. Although she was nervous about his response, the warm smile he gave made her feel at ease with what he was about to tell her.

"It would be my honor to serve you in any way I can, my lady. Not only as the daimyo of our land but as a very dear friend whom I consider part of my family."

Thrilled over his answer, Orihime humbly bowed at him. "Thank you so much! I will do my very best not to disappoint you, sir!"

"I believe you'll do just fine." He encouraged before standing to his feet and walking toward the kitchen.

Once her father was out of the room, Tatsuki moved her eyes onto her friend who had quietly returned to sipping her tea. "You can drop the act now, Orihime."

Orihime's face etched with confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

Tatsuki sighed out of frustration. "It's just me and you so you don't have to pretend anymore."

Her eyes became wider. "Pretend?"

"Yes," she said sternly, "unless you're honestly going to sit there and tell me that you're okay with being indebted to that monster."

Orihime's eyes slackened as she quietly took another sip.

"It has to be killing you inside to go through with this," Tatsuki said. "I know that you would rather cut off your feet than be committed to that jerk."

"Mm, but if I cut off my feet then I can't walk anymore and have to rely on someone else for the rest of my life. I also won't be able to wriggle my toes in the sand when I go to the beach, dance around in the rain or when I'm at a festival, or climb up the steps when I visit different shrines and temples. Not to mention that I would have difficulty bowing when I need to show my respect or even to be friendly to someone that I like."

Tatsuki closed her eyes and clenched her hands. "Why are you turning this into a joke?"

"I'm not. Those are concerns I would have if I lost my feet."

Tatsuki gritted her teeth. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"No," Orihime said, her voice serious but still gentle. "I'm trying not to let you get worried sick over me."

"Bad chance of that happening now, don't you think?" Tatsuki shouted as she stood to her feet. "Did you think I was going to accept this? AS IF! The very thought of it makes me angry yet you're asking me to be okay with your decision! But I can't nor will I because this is NOT fair, Orihime!"

The dark-haired girl turned around with her back facing her friend. "It's just not fair. You deserve better…so much better...after everything you've been through yet you're still being punished and for what?"

Hearing the subtle crack in her friend's voice, Orihime stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki. I didn't mean to upset you."

It remained quiet in the room until Tatsuki placed a hand over Orihime's head and lightly played with the lily-shaped ornament that held up her hair. "Don't blame yourself. This was out of your control. I wanted the best for you…and I still do."

"I know."

The two friends released each other but remained standing side by side. "How long will you be here?"

"I have three days before I have to go back," Orihime said. "I plan on using this time to pay my respects and help out anyway I can, but I also want to tell everyone what's going on so they won't be afraid of what's to come."

"Your first two reasons I get, but the last one. Are you comfortable doing that?" Tatsuki asked grimly.

Hesitating to respond, Orihime laced her hands together with an uneasy smile. "…I'd like to think so…but really, I'm not sure…"

. . .

"Ladies, turn your eyes over here!"

"…Oh my…he _is_ quite good-looking!"

"Huh? I don't see it."

"Are you blind? He's _handsome_!"

"Well he would be if he didn't have those scars."

"I think they make him look more intriguing! You know, in a roguish sort of way!"

"Well if anything, he _does_ look like he's a man of high status."

"Do you think he's married?"

"Why don't you go over and ask him?"

"Now what kind of lady would I be if I just throw myself at him? Though I wouldn't mind wooing him with my charm and finding out what's underneath all that fabric!"

The group of village girls laughed and continued their comments about the General from a distance. Unaware to them, however, he could hear their entire conversation from underneath the tree he stood against and had refused to acknowledge them.

Until now.

With a straight face and his brow slightly drawn together, Ulquiorra stared at the clamorous hens without uttering a single word. Once they realized he was on to them, the girls panicked and drew closer together to whisper amongst each other.

"I didn't think he could hear us..."

"He looks pretty mad."

"He looks downright frightening!"

"We should leave."

"Yes, please!"

The group quickly picked up their feet and headed down the road to escape Ulquiorra's unrelenting eyes. Once they were completely out of sight, he closed his eyes and again embraced the peaceful solitude he had been granted. He could never fathom why he garnered unwanted attention, but he detested how he always became a target for public scrutiny, especially when it came from lecherous women who made their feelings obvious from afar or in his presence.

Ulquiorra then heard the main door of the Arisawa house open and close which signaled to him that his quiet time was coming to an end. He made no effort to acknowledge the person heading toward him and stayed planted against the tree.

"My wife sent me out here to give you this," Tatsuki's father said. He extended his arm out to offer Ulquiorra a bowl filled with three onigiri. When Ulquiorra did not respond to his kind gesture, the man brought his arm inward and chuckled. "They're not poisoned, in case you're wondering. Had they been made by my daughter then I would understand your hesitance. But Ran is quite the opposite and has no ill will toward you."

"You seemed bothered by that," Ulquiorra stated.

The village leader's face turned grim. "Can't say that I'm not, but who am I to control how she feels. So are you going to take this?"

"No."

"Your loss," he said with lack of remorse. "Perhaps Lady Orihime will be grateful to have your portion."

"Considering she had eaten most of our food supply and expressed that she was still hungry, I doubt she will refuse your offer."

Amused, Tatsuki's father could not help but smile. "That girl has always had a tremendous appetite. It's good to know that she hasn't lost that."

A short moment passed between them before Ulquiorra broke the silence. "What other business do you have with me, Tatsuya Arisawa?"

"Looks like I won't have to give you a formal introduction," Tatsuya said humorlessly. "Very well. I have a question about your lord, Sōsuke Aizen. What does he think he's accomplishing by taking control of Tenkuu?"

"Do you honestly believe that I would enclose that information to you?"

"Not right away since you seem like a tough person to crack. However, I can be very persuasive, especially when I deserve to know the truth about why my lord was murdered in cold blood." Tatsuya eyed him harshly. "Since you're ranked as a general, I know that you are very aware and involved with the plans and ambitions that your lord desires to accomplish."

Ulquiorra finally opened his eyes and focused on the village leader. "And here I assumed that as a retainer you would at least have the basic knowledge of hierarchy."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"You stated since I am general that I would have access to information on par with Lord Aizen and his council. But you are wrong. A samurai is merely a limb of the body he serves, the body being his master's will. His purpose does not change even if he elevates in rank and prestige. Therefore, any information I am given is to ensure that my superiors' plans are carried out without failure."

"Yet you aren't denying that you know the reasoning behind this madness," Tatsuya rebutted, his hand dangerously close to his tantō. "As I said before, I can be _very_ persuasive in getting the information I want. Don't force me to take such measures."

Indifferent to his threat, Ulquiorra waited for the man to make the first move.

"Dear!" Ran shouted from the doorway with a tray in her hands. "You forgot to bring his tea and the nori!"

Tatsuya quickly moved his hand away from his tantō then turned around to smile at his wife. "The General isn't hungry at the moment and asked that we give his portion to Lady Orihime."

Ran titled her head. "But didn't she leave with Tatsuki a little while ago?"

Before Tatsuya could mutter a word, Ulquiorra swiftly made his way over to the house and passed Ran through the doorway. He began searching in the kitchen then through the rooms for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. He then stood in the hallway and pondered over how she had been able to sneak out without his detection. He soon realized that the only distraction he had aside from those pestering village girls was Tatsuya Arisawa, who he knew would have been more than a willing accomplice along with his brash, unkempt daughter in Orihime's escape.

The sound of footsteps brought Ulquiorra out of his thoughts and made him stare coldly at his suspect, who had a smug smile dancing across his lips.

"Relax, General," Tatsuya said with complete satisfaction. "She went to visit an old friend at the shrine and will be back before sundown."

Not wanting for any more distance between him and his ward, Ulquiorra quickly walked past the village leader and made his exit from the house.

. . .

With a broom in hand, Monk Hachigen Ushōda hummed a soft melody as he swept around the shrine courtyard. Since he did not receive any visitors, he decided early in the day to tidy up the place just in case people did come searching for refuge.

A shrine maiden quietly approached him from behind. "We have finished cleaning the worship hall and are ready for our next task, Monk Hachi."

He turned and smiled at her. "Thank you. It will be dinner time soon. Perhaps we should make our way to the kitchen and begin preparing meals for everyone!"

The shrine maiden's smile widened as she bowed toward him. "Most certainly."

While the young girl headed back toward the temple, Hachi looked up and stared up at the willow tree next to him. Although he had shown quiet strength and a peaceful demeanor in the front of others, the tragedy at Tenkuu castle weighed heavily on his heart. And because of the vision he had, he could not stop worrying about his dear friend and what fate had become of her.

He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. "I hope you're safe."

"Hachi-dono!"

Hearing the familiar, cheerful voice calling out to him, Hachi moved his eyes toward to the sandō area and immediately his face beamed at the sight of an excited Orihime waving at him. Right behind her was Tatsuki who waved once before bringing her hand down on her hip. The three walked toward each other and met near the tōrō next to the sandō. Keeping their smiles intact, Hachi and Orihime bowed toward each other.

"I'm very relieved to see you, my friend," Hachi said.

"The feeling is mutual," Orihime replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Please don't apologize. You have been through much turmoil these past few days."

Orihime nodded somberly. "Yes…about that…"

"How about we go inside? We can talk without anyone hearing the details."

"I would like that very much."

Hachi looked over at Tatsuki. "Of course you are welcomed to join us, Miss Tatsuki."

"I'll be fine," Tatsuki assured. "Besides, I think she will have a better time explaining everything without having to worry about me getting angry."

Orihime looked at her best friend. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! I'll just hang around until you two are done."

"Very well," Hachi said, nodding. "Please come this way."

Orihime followed behind the enormous-sized monk as he led her toward the office hall. It was odd to her that as she scoped out the shrine that it was practically vacant and she became curious as to why.

"Where are your helpers?" she asked.

"They are serving at the capital," Hachi replied. He opened a door and let Orihime step first into the room they would be occupying for the afternoon. "Most of them have remained there since we had received word of the attack so it's just me and two maidens caring for the shrine."

Orihime sat on the matted floor. "And what of the head priestess? Has she stopped by?"

Hachi sat across from her. "For a night, but then she traveled to the capital as well to offer her assistance. However, she won't be returning until after she visits the neighboring villages and shrines. We had received word that our province is close to being completely infiltrated by this army."

"I see."

"Does her traveling trouble you?"

"No. Just the devastation and pain that is being brought upon innocent people…" she paused to keep her voice from raising any louder. "How could Aizen do this?"

"Aizen?" Hachi asked peculiarly. "You mean Lord Sōsuke Aizen of Naitsu?"

Orihime responded with a nod.

"Hm…" Hachi paused, his mind now racing with so many questions. "May you tell me everything from the beginning?"

"Yes," she affirmed and began her story from the night she lost her brother and home.

The monk listened closely to every detail she spoke. His countenance would alternate between shock and a calm composure, especially when Orihime told him of the marriage proposal and the reasons why she accepted it. There were a few times in the conversation where he wanted to speak his thoughts, but seeing how strong her resolve was along with the subtle sadness in her voice, he kept quiet to not cause her any more pain.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid that I don't have the right words to give you," Hachi said softly.

Orihime gently shook her head. "Please don't be. Being here and talking to you has been comforting. Besides, it's giving me much needed time away from my escort."

"Ah, so you do have a companion. I have been wondering if you were traveling by yourself."

She chuckled. "Aizen doesn't trust me just yet for that to happen. I only wish that he gave me someone…well…nicer."

"Has this person harmed you?"

"Only my pride, at times. He doesn't talk very much but when he does, he can cut pretty deep with his words. Though I have to admit that he can make you feel stupid or foolish even when he doesn't say anything at all."

"Sounds like a man of great talent," Hachi humored.

"Well, he is a samurai," Orihime said with less enthusiasm than her friend. "But that still doesn't give him the right to act the way he does."

"You never know what struggles people are dealing with, my friend."

"Yes, but…" she exhaled sharply. "I don't think I can ever get along with him. And I know that I should be completely blaming Aizen, but General Cifer is also to blame for all of this. He could have allowed me to stay and grieve for my brother or let me die alongside him but he didn't. He left my brother's body lying on the floor where he was murdered and forced me to return to Naitsu with him even though I begged him to my last breath to let me go."

Her fingers knotted in her lap. "And it really bothers me that despite knowing the pain that I'm going through, he has been insensitive toward my feelings and treats me like I'm nothing but a burden to him. So no, I really don't care what he's been through to justify the cruel and heartless person he is!"

Hachi watched her gently wipe away the tears gathering at her eyes. "It's alright if you wish to cry."

"But if I do, I won't have the strength left to keep pressing forward," she murmured.

Hachi reached out and held her small hands in his enormous ones. "Through every difficulty you've faced, I've watched you mature from the timid young girl you were into the courageous young woman that you are now. Please do not doubt yourself, my friend. You carry a strength that is equal to a hundred samurai and a heart that is great enough to forgive."

Slightly touched by his words, she smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you, Hachi-dono."

Hachi smiled endearingly at her before his golden eyes curiously looked toward the doorway. "Ah, it appears that we have the honorable audience of a samurai."

"Eh?" Orihime exclaimed as she hastily looked behind her and gawked at the unannounced spectator. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

Ulquiorra blankly stared down at her. "Quite some time."

She felt her cheeks become warm. "You could have said something!"

"Lower your voice. We are in a shrine."

She sent him an annoyed look. "Well now that you've found me, are you going to force me to go back to the village?"

"No," he said, watching her eyes widen from his answer. "Even though I have not overlooked your defiance, I will extend your visit until sundown."

Surprised by his response, she was a little lost on what to say next. "…thank you. I-"

"Do not waste your breath unless you are speaking to the monk," he curtly interrupted.

Orihime held her eyes on the General as he casually headed back to the corridor. Her gaze lingered on him until she heard Hachi address the stoic man by his name and title, bringing her focus off of her guardian and onto her friend who now was leaning forward in a respectful bow.

"Despite the circumstances that brought all of us here today, I am very grateful to you for watching over Lady Inoue," Hachi said with sincerity. "I also want to thank you for the extra kindness and respect you have shown Lord Inoue."

"What?" Orihime said, perplexed.

"This man is the one who presented Lord Inoue and his swords to be consecrated," Hachi continued. "He also provided money to give a proper funeral and a memorial in honor of the Inoue clan."

Taking in the monk's words, Orihime snapped her eyes back on Ulquiorra who had paused in his steps but refrained from facing them. "Is this true?" she asked, her heart pounding against her chest. When he did not respond, she yelled out to him. "Please answer me!"

Ulquiorra frowned. "What the monk said is correct. And that is all you need to know."

"But you…wait!"

The General silently resumed heading down the hallway, never once looking back.

Her fingers tightly clenched in her lap, she watched him leave with a rush of emotions coursing through her. Confusion being the most prominent since it crept into her mind with an onslaught of questions over what exactly happened that night. But something else had begun to stir within her and it made her feel like she might be the heartless one and not the man retreating into the sunlit corridor.

* * *

**Glossary**:

**Sandō** – A road (approach) of either a Shinto shrine or Buddhist temple.

**Tōrō **– Traditional decorative stone lanterns.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not make any profit from writing this story. I'm simply borrowing Tite Kubo's characters for my sheer enjoyment. Also, most of the historical context has been researched and taken from various books and the internet. That being said, certain artistic liberties may still apply when seen fit for the story.


	5. Chapter Five

**Empire of the Sun**

**By: Katreju**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The moonlight shone through the open window of a small room. Orihime adjusted the sash around her kosode then fluffed her copper-red hair out of its elaborate up-do. As she reached for her comb, she heard the door open and knew that it was Tatsuki returning from her bath.

"Man, do I feel great!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "I'm sure you do too, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm…" Orihime quietly answered as she slowly began combing her hair.

Tatsuki blinked at her best friend. She could tell that something was bothering her and had noticed the shift in her behavior since their leaving the shrine. Although her friend had spent much of the afternoon in Hachi's company, she highly doubted that the good-natured monk was the source behind her somber mood.

An idea popped into her mind, one that she knew Orihime would not turn down. "Hey! Ma just made some manjū! Let's go steal a couple after you're done with your hair!"

"Sure, but...well …"

Tatsuki sighed heavily. "What's going on in your mind?"

Orihime's face immediately brightened up. "N-Nothing! I'm fine!"

"Orihime," Tatsuki said in an authoritative tone.

Orihime kept up her smile. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about-"

_General Cifer_. But of course she would never dare say that out loud in worry of riling up Tatsuki again. Her friend was quite upset earlier when she learned that the General had discovered their location at the shrine. Needless to say there was a heated confrontation between them in the shrine courtyard with the exception that Tatsuki did all the tongue-lashing while Ulquiorra remained aloof from her wrath.

It took her stepping in to calm down Tatsuki and put an end to the dispute so they could head back to village. However, because of what happened inside the shrine between herself and the General, the tension remained high between everyone and the journey back to the Arisawa house had been incredibly awkward.

"You better not have zoned out on me," Tatsuki said stiffly.

Orihime laughed quietly. "I haven't! I was just wondering where my bodyguard will be staying for the night."

The dark-haired girl scoffed. "I'm sure he won't be too far away considering you're here."

"True."

"Maybe he will catch a nasty cold from being outside all night."

Orihime sweat-dropped at her friend. "That's a bit mean, don't you think?"

"It's not like I wished for his death," Tatsuki said, her voice and face devoid of shame. In fact, she looked quite amused over her comment.

"I guess…"

Arching an eyebrow, Tatsuki studied the girl across from her. "Don't tell me you're actually concerned over that jerk."

"I didn't say that."

"Then why do you care where he is?"

"Because I feel bad knowing that he has nowhere to stay."

"That misfortune is his fault. He helped lead the attack on Tenkuu, remember? Besides, what person would let their enemy sleep under the same roof?"

"You have a point there." Orihime placed her comb next to the bed. _The enemy_. She told herself that she needed to remember that in spite of what she learned earlier that day. Perhaps then the battle that waged on in her mind would cease the sooner she did.

Tatsuki huffed. "Alright, fine. If I go check on him, will you then feel better and have manjū?"

Her round, honey-brown eyes widened in surprise. "Um…sure?"

Shaking her head, Tatsuki walked out of the room and toward the front of the house. She put on her geta and yelled out to her parents that she will return shortly before quickly shutting the door behind her. Since the General's horse was still tied to a fence, she figured he could not have gone too far and decided to march westward through the village.

. . .

The reflection of the moon rippled on the watery surface as Ulquiorra pulleyed a wooden bucket into the well below. He had come here since the water supply for his horse was getting low and needed to be refilled. Plus he needed time away from the bustle of the Arisawa house and have a moment's peace before returning to his duty.

_Is this true? Please answer me!_

The memory of his ward had lingered in and out of his mind all evening. Bothersome as she was, he could not fathom why the girl remained in his thoughts. Especially after the way she carried on about him to the monk. Frankly he concluded beforehand that she held resentment toward him, but he did not surmise how deep her hatred went.

But it did not matter. Her opinion held of no importance to him.

He heard footsteps suddenly approach him from behind and waited for the stranger to speak their business.

"What are you doing out here, you jerk?"

Ulquiorra recognized the welcome greeting from none other than the feisty dark-haired annoyance known as the ward's friend. He turned and faced the Arisawa girl, who was standing relatively close to him with her deep-blue eyes boring into him like daggers.

"Interesting to find you here and not stalking around my house. Or have you finally decided to forsake your duty and go back home? _If_ there is even such a place for you," she said.

Not taking the bait, Ulquiorra stared at her pointblank. "What reason brought you here, Arisawa?"

"Orihime," Tatsuki said. "She is concerned about where you will be staying tonight, though I have no idea why she'd care. But she's so sweet and compassionate that that's the type of person she is."

"Her concern is not needed."

Her eyes narrowed. "And _she_ doesn't need any more stress added onto her. Look, I don't know what happened at the shrine to suddenly change her behavior, but now I get the feeling that the reason is standing right before me."

"I have been entrusted to watch over the girl and she left the safety of my protection. It was natural for me to follow after her no matter how vexed you are about it."

"Okay, let me say it differently then." She felt her patience wearing thin but held her temper. "You're nothing but a walking representation of the hell Orihime is going through right now. Sure she may seem fine on the outside, but she's still hurting. And she hasn't been able to cope with everything that's happened without your presence constantly reminding her about it!"

When he did not respond, Tatsuki kept her fists at her hips to resist the urge of punching him in the face. "Do you any idea of what you all have done? You destroyed the happiness in her life by taking away the most important person in the world to her! The home she grew up in will never be the same and she's going to be enslaved for the rest of her life to a tyrant who will never care about her needs or tend to her heart!"

Ulquiorra retained his deadpan temperament. "Lord Aizen will make certain that she is well-provided for and receives all she is entitled to."

Tatsuki scoffed at him. "I believe that like I believe he gets up every morning to prance around the meadows with angels."

"Believe what you will."

She sighed out of frustration. "You know what? This was a big waste of time."

The General returned his attention on the well, prompting Tatsuki to sprint back to the village. He pulled the bucket above surface and set it on the edge to untie the rope. He felt a cool breeze dance around him as he briefly examined the moon's reflection before he picked up the bucket, shattering the image inside.

. . .

Gazing up at the moon, Orihime stood next to the window in the main room. She had been waiting awhile for Tatsuki to return and wondered if her friend got lost along the way. She heard Tatsuya yawn loudly as he came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of what looked like the manjū his wife made.

"Care for some company?" Tatsuya asked with a smile.

Orihime could not help reciprocate his smile. "Yes, that would be nice."

The two of them sat in the middle of the room with the bowl of manjū between them. Tatsuya encouraged Orihime to take her portion before taking his own. They blessed it together then stuffed their mouths with the confectionary goodness until their stomachs were full.

"So, how early do you plan on leaving?" he asked.

"I want to leave by sunrise. That way we'll have more time to help around the castle," she said.

"That's going to be tough on Tatsuki," he laughed. "You know that she's never been a morning person."

"Yes, I know," she giggled. "But she promised that she won't give me a hard time about it!"

"We shall see then." He took another bite of the dessert. "In the meantime, maybe you can help this old man out."

Orihime giggled again. "You're not old, Tatsuya-dono! But sure, what can I help you with?"

"Well, there is a song that seems to be stuck in my head. It was about cherry blossoms and I heard people singing it during yozakura. I quite enjoy it, but the problem is that I can't remember the words."

"I think I know the one you're referring to! I learned it during the last time my brother and I were in Edo," Orihime said as she prepared to sing.

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
In fields and villages  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come now.  
Let's look, at last!_

She sang the song again for him, but this time with more passion. For her heart moved with the words as happier memories of her and Lord Inoue played in her mind like a beautiful melody. Although she was smiling to the very end, her eyes had watered up and she began wiping away her tears using the palm of her hand.

Tatsuya looked on in awe like a proud father would of his daughter. "That was truly beautiful, my lady. Thank you for sharing."

"I was thinking of him, you know! My brother loved it when I would sing for him, even when I was out of tune or messed up the words. He would say to me that nothing sounded better in the world than hearing his little sister sing." She failed to catch some of her falling tears. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he said softly. "Pretend I'm not here and take this time for yourself."

And so she did, for she knew that the opportunity would never come around again.

. . .

The fog was clearing by the time everyone stood outside in front of the Arisawa house. Contrary to her promise, Tatsuki proved to be a worthy opponent even in her sleep and refused to get out of bed. It was not until Tatsuya barged into the room and forced her to get up with several tortuous antics he'd been using since childhood that she complied. Now the dark-haired girl stood irritated next to her mother and away from her father who was still smirking over his victory. She also made certain that she stood far away from Ulquiorra, who was preoccupied with checking the saddle and reins on his horse.

A minute later, Orihime came running out of the house in hurry. Borrowing some clothes from Tatsuki's wardrobe, she attired herself in a royal-blue kosode, black umanori with matching tabi, and waraji tied around her ankles. Her hair was braided down her back and she wore a knapsack over her shoulders. She stopped before the group and bowed toward them. "I'm so sorry that I took so long!"

"Did you get everything you need?" Tatsuki inquired with a hand paced on her hip. "We won't be able to come back."

"Yes! If not, I'm sure I can retrieve some of my things at the castle," Orihime said. "If there is anything left..." She heard the sound of grass being crushed beneath feet and turned her eyes on the massive figure approaching them. "Hachi-dono, you made it!"

"But of course," he smiled. "I have something that I want to give you."

She rushed over to the monk. "What is it?"

Hachi presented a wooden box wrapped in cloth and handed it to the young daimyo. "Inside are some tools to help you tend to those who still need medical care. Since I cannot offer you my assistance, I hope this can make up for my absence."

She smiled at him warmly. "If it hadn't been for your guidance over the years, I wouldn't have the knowledge that I have." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Hachi-dono. I will miss you…and miss being your student."

"And I will miss you dearly, my friend. May you continue to be blessed with good health and the gods bless all your endeavors. And remember, everything always works out for the good. Even when you are being tested, believe in that."

Orihime discreetly glanced over at Ulquiorra and caught him staring directly at her. She quickly averted her eyes away and remained in Hachi's embrace. Once the monk released her, she gave him another smile before walking over to the place where her best friend and her guardian waited for her.

Tatsuki placed her own knapsack over her shoulders. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Orihime nodded. She turned around and bowed at Tatsuki's parents. "Thank you so much for your hospitality! I promise that I will come back to see you as soon as I can!"

Without hesitation, Tatsuya and Ran kneeled on the ground and bowed toward their young leader. Their gesture made her want to run back over and help them stand to their feet, but she also did not want to insult their kindness.

"Our village will always be open to you, my lady. You will have much on your plate once you return to Naitsu, but make sure that you take care of yourself," Tatsuya said. He looked up and winked at her. "Some advice I constantly gave to Lord Inoue as well."

"May you have a safe journey," Ran said.

"Thank you both so much. Take care!" Orihime smiled. She started walking a few steps forward before she was cut off by her stoic guardian. She looked up at him very confused. "Um…"

"You will be riding," Ulquiorra stated.

"Huh? What about you and Tatsuki? What will you two be doing?"

"Walking."

Her cheeks slightly puffed out. "I know that! But it isn't fair that I get to ride and you don't!"

Stone-faced, Ulquiorra persisted. "Are you suggesting the three of us should ride on top of one horse?"

"I don't know, maybe? Okay, that actually might look strange to-AH!"

Before she knew it, the samurai had picked her up around her waist and placed her on top of the horse. She could hear everyone chuckling over her flustered state and felt her cheeks grow hot. In an attempt to take back her pride, she instantly straightened her posture and took hold of the reins. "Fine, you walk."

"I intend to," he said.

"Don't complain when your feet start hurting."

"That will not happen."

Tatsuki, who was already ahead, grumpily turned around. "Hey! You two have legs and can bicker as we walk! Let's go!"

Not wasting more time, Ulquiorra said a low command to his horse which began walking up the road with Orihime then quietly followed behind them.

Orihime looked behind her once again to wave and yell out her last goodbye to her friends, who responded in kind. Her heart tensed at the sight for she would terribly miss these wonderful people, but she knew that she had to press forward. Her life had taken a different turn from what she ever imagined and it would soon be the time for her to make it known to the world.

. . .

The perimeter around Tenkuu Castle had been heavily guarded since the night of the siege. While many patrolled within the castle walls, most of the ashigaru had been assigned along the city borders and kept surveillance of every activity that occurred.

Perched on the roof of a house, a young boy was spying on a group of soldiers near the main gate while his teenage brother laid low next to him.

"What do you see?" the older one asked.

"They're telling some people to go away right now," said the younger boy. "It's a man and a lady wearing some weird clothes."

The teenager rolled over on his stomach and observed the scene. "Looks like they might be merchants."

"What are those?"

"People who sell things and make a lot of money for it."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, it seems like they aren't letting anyone come in yet. We should get back before we're caught up here."

The two brothers climbed down the side of the house to the lower level rooftop. Once there, they jumped off and landed safely on the ground without anyone noticing and took off running down the alley. After they crossed into the business district, they slowed down and aligned themselves with the crowd.

Passing through various waves of people, the brothers were growing accustomed to the despondency that settled over their hometown. The reality of war had forced its way in and stolen their innocence. No one smiled anymore. The streets had been stained with the blood and tears of the fallen. Houses were filled with those still grieving over the deceased and the shame brought onto the House of Inoue.

The traumatic memory of four nights ago left everyone on edge. And now that Naitsu had taken full custody of their land, nothing would ever be the same.

"Brother, something is happening over there!" the younger boy yelled out.

The teenager narrowed his eyes as he watched a multitude of people heading toward the center of town. "Might be something worth looking into. Let's go see what's going on."

. . .

After an hour of walking, the traveling trio finally arrived at Tenkuu's capital. Each of them took in the majestic view of the city and the mountains behind.

"We're here," Tatsuki stated before her eyes widened over what transpired next. "Wait, Orihime!"

Orihime had slid off the saddle and took off running toward the main gate. She continued doing so until she was stopped by two ashigaru who stood in her path with their weapons armed and ready to attack.

"Stop right there, peasant!"

"Please, you have to let me pass!" Orihime said.

"Not another word from you, missy, or I will silence you myself!"

"But I live here! This is my home!"

One of the ashigaru pointed his sword at her neck. "This is your last chance to scram!"

"That is enough."

Recognizing their superior's voice, the intense moment between the young daimyo and the ashigaru came to an abrupt end once Ulquiorra nonchalantly arrived on the scene.

"G-General Cifer!" The ashigaru quickly sheathed his sword and bowed right alongside his cohort. "Forgive me, sir! I had no idea that this woman was with you!"

"This woman is from the House of Inoue and is very important to Lord Aizen," he said frigidly. "If you ever raise a sword to her again, I will make certain that you never hold one for the rest of your life."

Sweating profusely, the ashigaru nodded. "M-My apologies for my rude behavior!" He looked at Orihime. "And apologies to you too, my lady."

"Now that you understand your position, see to that my horse is cared for."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Tatsuki watched the ashigaru dash over to Ulquiorra's horse. "Well that escalated quickly."

Still frozen in place, Orihime felt her heart pounding rapidly as she brought a hand over her chest. She then watched Ulquiorra finish giving a command to the other ashigaru who threatened her right before those condemning green eyes looked her way.

"If I had not been here, those soldiers would have been in their right to strike you down. Wait for my instruction before you decide to act foolish and do things on your own accord."

"I'm sorry," she said softly and nodded, feeling guilt over the trouble she just caused.

"Lighten up, will you! She's just excited to be back home. You know, after you guys kidnapped her and everything," Tatsuki said.

"No, Tatsuki, he's right," the red-head smiled at her assuredly. "I shouldn't have got carried away."

Her friend sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to argue. "Fine, whatever. Are you ready to move forward?"

"Yes!"

The trio swiftly passed through the gate. Once inside, Orihime looked around like it had been her first time visiting the city. She was pleased to see that the Naitsu army, for the most part, left the town relatively intact. But more importantly, she was content and proud to see her people doing their best to press through their suffering and work together as one. She took it as a good sign and for the first time in days, she started feeling hopeful about the future.

Tatsuki, on the other hand, had been busy fighting off the dirty glares their group received as they walked by. Not from the soldiers, but from the residents.

To her left was Ulquiorra, who had caught wind of the hostility from the moment they had stepped into the first district. However, he did not regard the onlookers and intently kept his eyes on his ward, in case a situation was to arise that could jeopardize her safety.

"You three, stop!"

_That didn't take long_, he mused inwardly.

Everyone turned toward the direction where the voice came from and saw a beautiful noble woman with long, dark brown hair and fair skin leading a small crowd behind her. Her dark eyes narrowed as she scanned through the group until finally resting on the red-head girl.

"So you're alive, Orihime." The woman said, with a tone as smooth as ice.

"Yes. I'm glad to see that you're alright, Miyako-dono," Orihime replied heartily.

Not returning the cheerful amity, the woman frowned then sighed. "I suppose this might be a good thing considering the circumstances."

"You _suppose_? Please, don't let us stop you from jumping around for joy." Tatsuki butted in sarcastically. "Unless showing any minuscule of affection to your cousin is considered a sin."

Miyako sharply looked at her. "Your tongue is as loose as always, Arisawa. I'm surprised that it hasn't been cut out of your mouth."

Tatsuki proudly grinned. "I'll never let anyone get close enough to even try!"

"Hmm...So tell us, Orihime. How did you manage to survive?"

"I was..." Orihime glimpsed at Ulquiorra before returning to the noble. "Well, I was taken prisoner and awoke two days later to find myself in Naitsu. I then had an audience with Lord Sōsuke Aizen and we discussed the future of Tenkuu."

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "The future of Tenkuu?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Lord Aizen has graciously agreed to help us protect our land and continue the legacy of our clan."

"Fascinating…but I highly doubt what you say will happen. The only person who kept our vision alive and brought high honor to our ancestors was Lord Sora. But now he's..." she paused, her face resonated with melancholy.

"It doesn't have to end!" Orihime said boldly. "I will make sure to continue what Brother started!"

"Nonsense!" said one of the elders. "What authority do you think you have to take Lord Sora's mantle?"

"Because Brother named me as his heir! I am the successor to the Inoue clan!"

And then the crowd went into disarray.

"This cannot be!"

"Lord Inoue would never…!"

"We have been forsaken!"

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"I would rather die than be led by this half-breed!"

"We are cursed!"

"Silence!"

The crowd immediately quieted down and looked at Miyako, who calmly started walking toward Tenkuu's heir. It was hard for Orihime to read the noble woman's feelings, but she sensed that underneath the calm exterior that she was seething with anger.

"What proof do you have?" she asked.

Orihime pulled out the scroll from her knapsack and handed the parchment to her. As Miyako read through the lines, Ulquiorra stepped forward and stood by Orihime's side.

"Now that your skepticism has been refuted, we will continue moving forward," Ulquiorra stated.

"Your guardian, I presume?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes."

"Who undoubtedly serves the Lord of Naitsu," Miyako said coolly, giving the scroll back to Orihime. "Tell me, what kind of bargain did you have to make to keep your inheritance?"

"Lord Aizen asked to me to become his wife and I accepted his offer."

"So you would sell your body to gain power. My, you truly are _that_ woman's daughter."

"Shut up!" Tatsuki angrily intervened. "You have no right to say that to her!"

"Facts are facts. Even you should know that, Arisawa. However, we will take our leave now." She then stared intensely at Orihime. "You always had Lord Sora's favor, but don't expect the same from me or anyone else, _kōmō-jin_."

Miyako and the crowd soon dispersed in different directions, leaving the three travelers standing alone in the center square. Unbeknownst to them, the two brothers had been watching what had transpired from afar and their eyes beamed with concern over the girl who was a pariah in her homeland.

* * *

**Glossary**:

**Manjū** – Confection (sweet) made from rice, flour, buckwheat and filled (generally) with red bean paste. _Personal Opinion: All varieties taste amazing!_

"**Sakura, Sakura" **–Traditional folk song.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not make any profit from writing this story. I'm simply borrowing Tite Kubo's characters for my sheer enjoyment.


End file.
